Powers, Doctors, and a Nightmare
by Pii
Summary: Danny Phantom Fan-Fic starring... Tucker Foley! No, I mean, Tucker Spooky! See the new superhero ghost do, one-shot FTW xD sorry bad grammar, R&R please?


_Hi there! Pii's here with um, uh… a random little one-shot. Starring Tucker Foley! Danny Fenton, and uh… Sam Manson, off course. This shot's main character is Tucker Foley. Nah, enjoy~ But please forgive me with my bad grammar. Please R&R. Pii out~_

Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, and Danny Fenton walk over Amity Park. Near the Casper High's Football Field. Tucker is holding his PDA, then show it to Danny and Sam. "Dude! This is the best thing that ever was!" he said. Tucker shows a picture of comic books shop, or whatever it is. Danny and Sam looking at the picture, then they looking at Tucker.

"…Do you know… what's this mean?" Sam asked. "I don't know." Said Danny. The two looking at Tucker, Tucker raises his hands and say, "Oh, why you never cares about this?"

"Well, I uh… I am gothic, you know that." Said Sam. Then Tucker change the picture to the next picture. "Hey! What's that?" Ask Danny, he take Tucker's PDA. "Dude, calm down." Tucker said. The picture showing a bunch of 'Danny Phantom' comics. **(AN : If you're curious why there's any, in 'Reality Trip' they got Danny Phantom comics xD)**

"Wow, how'd they got the scenes?" ask Sam.

"I don't know," said Danny. "But which is, I not approve this." He said.

"Oh, and one more. I got the comics too." Tucker said, he grab a Danny Phantom comic and show it on Sam and Danny. Sam and Danny raised their eyebrows, then looking at Tucker. "Uh, yeah… so… why you bought them?"

"Are you kidding? That's you! Why you don't want to get yourself on the comics?" Tucker asked. Danny just raise one eyebrow, then he say, "Well, being a 'superhero' doesn't mean to be 'popular'."

Tucker just frowned. "Why you don't want some fan girls chasing you?" he ask.

"…well,… I already got a bunch, but… I just don't like it." Danny said. Tucker don't get it, why Danny don't want to be popular and get some fan-girls. Tucker is jealous of Danny, if he were him, he will be happy with the fan-girls. **(AN : it's mentioned Tucker is jealous of Danny's powers)**

Suddenly, someone yelled, "LOOK OUT!" Danny quickly turns intangible in reflect, then a football hit Tucker on head, causing him to passing out. Danny and Sam quickly come toward him. "Dude, you're all right?"

Tucker opens his eyes, "huh?" he see Danny and Sam standing beside him. "Wh…what's going on?"

"Dude,… you're…" looks like Sam can't say a thing.

"…you're, you're electrocuted by my parents' ghost portal, you're… you're dead!" said Danny.

"WHAT?" Tucker yelled, he rushed to a mirror nearby, and he notice he is a ghost. "No way!" he screamed. Suddenly two rings appear from his chest and change him back to human. "Hey! I am half ghost! It just like Danny!" he yelled happily.

"WHAT?" Sam and Danny yelled both in a same time. "It's… it's… impossible!" Danny gulped, but then Danny and Tucker's ghost sense went off. "Goin' ghost!" The two yelled at the same time, two rings appear on their wrist and change them into their ghost mode. Danny stare at Tucker, and say, "Hey, that's my line!"

But Tucker ignored it, and the two fly trough the ceiling with intangibility, and Sam just looking at them.

Outside the Fenton Works, the two looking at Skulker. "Skulker," Danny half-yelled. "Get out of here you, Skulker!" Tucker yelled, he blast a powerful ecto-beam on Skulker. Danny stared and wondered, "huh?" Tucker smiled. He spin a thermos on his hand, then open it and suck Skulker inside. Tucker closes the thermos, Danny glared on him. "Hey, can you leave me alone?"

"No, not anymore. You're not the only hero, Phantom." Tucker grinned. Then a lot of fan-girls appear and looking at Tucker. "Who is he?"

"Aaah! He is so hot!"

"Cool!"

Tucker smiled because he got a bunch of fan-girls, "What? What? But-" Danny can't say a thing. "Now will you leave me?" Tucker asked Danny, Danny turned into grim face. Suddenly Tucker raises his hands, and scream "Ladies and gentlemen! Say hello to the new ghost hero! Tucker Spooky!"

"What?" Danny yelled. But lots of people screams 'yay'. Danny quickly landed and change to Fenton behind the herd. Sam run outside, she and Danny see Tucker Spooky is smiling, with a lots of fan-girls around him. "Wow, What's with it?"

"I don't know, but I bet this gonna be bad…" Danny crosses his hands. Spooky just smile happily when he got a lot of fan-girls around him. This is Tucker Spooky, the new half-ghost hybrid and the new protector of Amity Park.

Danny give an annoyed look at Tucker, when he walk to the school as Foley. "hey, calm down Danny, just because you're not the only ghost superhero anymore, doesn't mean you must be mad on me" he said, smiling.

"I know! But! Please don't steal my 'goin' ghost' line, and you stole my rate!" Danny yelled.

"What? But I thought you don't like any fan-girls." Tucker said, proudly. Danny become angrier then he walk away, while Tucker smiled. Behind them, Paulina walk to her locker and open it, inside it there's lots of Tucker Spooky photos and goodie. "Only one you,…" Paulina said. Then she closes her locker. Tucker walk away then he turned intangible and phrase trough the walls, not a long time after that, screams of girls appeared.

Meanwhile, Danny walk over Sam with a grimy face. Sam raised her eyebrows, "uh,… you're okay?" she ask. Danny glares on her.

"Sorry,…" she said. "Obvious question,"

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny groaned, then he run to a locker nearby, enter it and close it. Light appear outside the locker, then Danny Phantom fly from the locker. Danny search for the ghost nearby, then a big green blob appear in front of his eyes, every students screams and run, Danny get his ghost rays charged. "Say hello to-"

Danny stopped when suddenly another beam appear from behind. Danny turned around and see Tucker Spook with smokes from his hands. "…say hello to Tucker Spooky!" he screamed, then Tucker shot the ghost rays on the ghost.

"Hey…!" Danny about to complain. But Tucker cut it off, "Ah-ah-ah…" he said, "You're not going to protest me, are you?" Danny getting angrier, then Tucker fly off to the ghost, "I need to go! Ghost to fight!" he said. Danny crossed his hands, looking at Tucker who fought the ghost. Sam quickly run after them, Sam looking at Danny, Danny looking at Sam, but then looking at Tucker with annoyed look. While Sam looking at Tucker, who fighting the ghost alone with a normal expression.

"Yea? Why you not help him?" ask Sam.

"Who cares!" Said Danny grumpily.

Tucker punch the ghost with his hands, the scene show a 'POW' text. Then Tucker shot rays on the ghost, 'BLAST' text appear to the scene. Then Tucker kick the ghost with his legs, 'KICK!' the text said. Tucker back off, pulling his Thermos and point it over the ghost. "All right, ghost! Now I will finish you inside this!" he yelled. Tucker sucked the ghost inside, then a group of students start to yell his name. Danny just frowned, Sam just looking at Tucker, then she looking at Danny.

"I need to fresh myself out there," Danny flew off.

Sam looking at Tucker, who got cheering fan-girls on him. Then she saw Paulina with cute expression towards Tucker. Tucker is happy, he smiling. But suddenly a blast caught him. "Hey! Cut it out!" Tucker yelled.

"In your dreams, spook!" said Valerie, she, as the red huntress holding an ecto-gun. She charged the ecto-gun then Tucker went intangible and leave the room. Valerie quickly follow him with her jet, then he fire some shots on Tucker Spooky.

Tucker dodge all of Valerie's blasts, he fly to the road then Valerie targeting on him again. "See ya, spook,"

Tucker's eye getting widen, Valerie shot him, then he fall. People around there quickly run towards him. Tucker groaned, then two rings appear from his wrist. Changing him back into Tucker Foley.

Tucker Foley try to stand up, "uh… what's happened?" he asked, as he hold his head. Then he noticed he is back to his human form. "Ah!" Tucker gasped, then look around. Everyone around him gasped as well. Valerie shocked, "…Tucker?"

While Tucker can't say a thing, suddenly groups of Guys in White appear in front of him. "Tucker Foley, you're under arrest!"

"You're being questioned!"

"And for experiments, lots lots of painful experiments"

Tucker gasped again, then he try to escape, but he has no energy to go ghost. "Oh, no…" he muttered. Then he tries to escape, to run away. But the GiW yelled, "Get him!"

The Guys in White shot a net on Tucker which captured him. "We finally got you," they said. Tucker's eye getting widen, then start to scream for help. "HELP! DANNY! HELP! SAM!"

But no response…

He dumped his best friends for fan-girls and popularity.

"You're not getting away," the agent said. Tucker's sweats dropping, then say, "uh, can you pay me for this?" he asked.

"Yes, but with the pain," the agent answers.

"Uh-oh," Tucker muttered, then the agent use an item to zap him, which caused him to blacked out.

Tucker opened his eyes, "Uh, where am I?" he muttered. He see a white room, then his eyes getting widen from the horrors caught him. "HUH?"

He saw machines, needles, and a lots of medicinal items. Then he looking at his body, he tied down in an operation table, with ghost proof.

"What- What?" he screamed.

"So you're awake," a voice said. "Huh?" Tucker questioned. Then a lot of GiW members walk over him. "What are you,… let me go!"

"no. We're going to do experiments on you. A half-ghost, who not supposed to be exsist." Said one agent.

"Let me go!" Tucker struggle, try to escape. But he can't.

"Useless!" They said. Tucker's eye getting widen and his sweats dropping. "Can we start it?" one of them ask. "Yes," the other answer him.

Tucker looking at the agent, who holding a needle. Then the another one holding a knife, and a scissor. "no,… no,… no!" Tucker yelled.

"Yes, we must know about you," they said.

"No! No! No! This can't be happen!" Tucker yelled.

"Yes, this is happening." The agent said.

"No! No! This is not true, let me out! Let me, let me,…"

"Calm down…"

Tucker's eye gasped in horror when the GiW about to inject the needle on him. It's getting closer, closer, and… "No, no, no! Not hospitaly-items! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Tucker screamed a loud 'AAH' then he wake up exhausted. In front of him, there's Danny and Sam who looking at him. The two raised their eyebrows. "…dude, you're okay?" Tucker's sweats dropped. Then Danny and Sam looking into each other.

"…whew, that just a dream," Tucker muttered. Danny and Sam looking each other again, raise their eyebrows then looking at Tucker. "What d'you mean?" ask Danny.

"Nothing,…" Tucker said. "I'm not going to be a ghost superhero with fan-girls anymore. I don't want to," he said. Danny glanced at him, "Dude, you're okay?"

"Yeah, Tucker? Are you all right?" ask Sam.

"Well, except for the fan-girls part," Tucker sighed.

Danny raises an eyebrow again, "Dude, you really okay? I'm sorry that your head knocked by a football," he said. "Must we bring you to the nurse?" Danny asked, forgetting about Tucker's afraid of nurses, and hospital off course. Tucker's eye widened at the words 'nurse' then he start to scream another loud 'AAH'.

_How's that? XD I just watch over Doctor's Disorder again, then I got this random idea xD Yeah, Tucker is jealous at Danny right? So why we not give him a lesson? Well, sorry if it's bad. Tucker Spooky name I got randomly because 'Foley' and 'Spooky' somehow rhymes, or it's not? Well, R&R please, anyone?_


End file.
